mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Horace Diaz
Horace Diaz is a major recurring character in the series, Mighty Med. He is the hospital’s Chief of Staff, and is Caduceo, the legendary healer of superheroes. Horace is portrayed by Carlos Lacámara. Summary Horace is the chief of Mighty Med. He hired Kaz and Oliver. It is also revealed in Storm's End that he is the legendary superhero healer Caduceo, who went into hiding for a long time. Personality Horace has a goofy personality but he does possess a serious side, especially dealing with villains. He's always cracking jokes and loves bridges. He is funny and always gets the job done. He has trained for years as a medical worker to work at Mighty Med. However, his punishments are extremely Draconian--failing an exam or breaking rules are met with cubing. Relationships: Oliver (Good Friends) Horace is good friends with Oliver and was immediately impressed by his knowledge of superheroes. Horace also doesn't seem to get annoyed by Oliver. Kaz (Good Friends) At first, Horace disliked Kaz and didn't want to hire him until Oliver changed his mind, After Kaz saved Tecton's life, he finally trusted him. However there are times when Kaz disobeys Horace's orders. Skylar (Good Friends/Honorary Daughter) Horace has a strong friendship with Skylar and in Evil Gus, when Horace acts like Skylar's dad, it made him realize he wants kids really badly. Despite being good friends with Skylar, in the Season 1 finale, Horace was fine with kicking Skylar out of the hospital and finds her very greedy. Alan (Nephew) Horace is the uncle to Alan. Most of the times, Horace gets annoyed by Alan's selfish and annoying behavior but deep inside he truly loves him. In fact, Horace is concerned for Alan's well-being in order to protect him from Razor Claw. Powers *'Chronokinesis' - He can control the flow of time. This allows him to switch clothes with other people faster than a blink of an eye. **'Superhuman Speed '- He can slow time down around him to give watchers the illusion that he moves at super speed. **'Temporal Stasis '- He is able to freeze someone in suspended animation, however it only works for a short while (depending on the person he uses it on), or as long as he can maintain it. *'Immortality' - Its revealed that Horace is immortal, and is at least 3000 years old. * Healing '- As the the legendary healer, he possesses the ability and extensive knowledge to heal even superheroes. * '''Resurrection '- He can bring back the dead to life again, but only five times. He has one use remaining. As a side effect, each time he uses it, he gains a pound right in his hips. * '''Superhuman Intelligence - Horace is a very intelligent man in many disciplines, and does his own research. However his childish and goofy personality can make him look like a dim-witted man. Weaknesses *'Electric Fields '- His powers are blocked by electric fields. *'Mirror of Zalcanikus' - If a superhero looks into it, their powers will be drained. Trivia * He lacked trust in Kaz until he saved Tecton's life. (Saving the People Who Save People). * He loves a lot of things. **It was revealed in "Atomic Blast From the Past" that it was a Time traveling Oliver and Kaz who caused his love for bridges. ** He loves pranks. **He loves hallways. **He loves tophats as confirmed in "Mighty Mole". **He loves football. *He is the uncle to Alan Diaz, who is his sister's son. *He has a mug that says 'World's Sexiest Chief of Staff and Vice Chancellor of Medical Administration" which he bought at a gas station. *He likes to shake his butt on the dance floor. And groove! *He tells Alan to stay out of things and then repeats what Alan says a lot. (Saving the People Who Save People and Evil Gus). *He loves pranks. *He likes Oliver more than Kaz. *Wallace and Clyde sought revenge over him, as he split their former being, the villain Catastrophe, into two, near powerless people, the only way to restore them being to bring together two halves of an amulet. *One of the superheros, Timeline, is his cousin, and he doesn't get along with him. *He home schools Alan. According to Alan, he isn't very good at it. *He really wants to have children. (Evil Gus) *When he is the fake father of Skylar, he seems to like it a lot and get involved in her life along with wanting to spend time with her. *He thinks Skylar is better than Alan. *Though he loves bridges, his two known relatives, Timeline and Alan hate bridges. The reason for his family's obsession with bridges is unknown. *He is a terrible singer, and according to Oliver, he is "butchering Beyoncé." (The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy) *He is 3,005, almost 3,006 years old, born in 991 BC. * So far, Megahertz and Brain Matter (while mutated) have shown to be resistant to Horace's time freeze. *He hates his boss, Dr. Bridges. *He wears diapers even though he's potty trained. *He wears a tuxedo to bed. *He waxes his armpits. *He has a third nipple. *He does not appreciate bottom hats. *He has a paddle-ball in his coat pocket. (Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?) *He's ticklish (Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?) *He is "Caduceo" the legendary healer of all superheroes (Storm's End). For a while, no one in Mighty Med knew this. Appearances *Season 1 **Saving the People Who Save People **Frighty Med **I, Normo **Sm’oliver’s Travels **Pranks for Nothing **Evil Gus **Lockdown **All That Kaz **Atomic Blast From the Past **Growing Pains **Night of the Living Nightmare **Fantasy League of Superheroes **Copy Kaz **Free Wi-Fi **Two Writers Make a Wrong **Are You Afraid of the Shark? **The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword **There's a Storm Coming *Season 2 **How the Mighty Med Have Fallen **Lair, Lair **Mighty Mole **Do You Wanna Build a Lava Man? **Storm's End Gallery Category:Mighty Med Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Males Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Diaz Family Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Time-Related Powers Category:Superhero